In a related art content distributed storage system, each node apparatus can search desired content data by using the content catalog information, in which the attribute information of the content data is described, and acquire it from other node apparatuses or a content managing server. Information including a content name, publication start date and time, publication end date and time, and a search keyword of the content data is included in the attribute information. In addition, the content catalog information is created by the content managing server etc., and is distributed to each node apparatus. Moreover, in the related art content distributed storage system, when new content data is added or when the use of content data ends, the content catalog information is updated by the content managing server and is then distributed to each node apparatus.